Beverage sleeve holders are also known as coffee sleeves, coffee clutches, coffee cozies, hot cup jackets, paper zarfs, card-zarfs, cup snuggles and cup holders. Beverage sleeves are those tube-shaped to slide onto a disposable coffee cup to help you grip the cup better and also to help protect your fingers from the heat of the beverage by preventing your hands from burning while holding your hot beverage. By eliminating the need to double cup, they provide the company with a cost-savings. Most coffee sleeves are typically made of corrugated, textured paperboard. A good example of heat transfer can be felt when you buy a hot cup of coffee at your favorite coffee shop. The coffee heats the paper cup by conduction. The paper cup provides little insulation to protect your fingers from getting burned. Although paper is a fair insulator, the cup material is thin enough that the hot coffee heats it by conduction, making the outside surface hot to the touch. Our beverage container sleeve is an insulating container made of paper that is printed and embossed to simulate the bumpy texture inherent of an actual ball with the real leather feel of a football, basketball, baseball or soccer ball and may be personalized with an advertising message. The sleeve is easy to hold, reusable and recyclable. The inside of the sleeve is made of durable, high-quality polyester fiber, which has grooved air channels to allow for heat to escape. This means for heat to escape which protects your fingers from heat by preventing your hands from burning while holding their hot beverage with our sleeve. The inside of the sleeve is made from 100% post-consumer, recyclable plastic bottles which is made without depleting the earth's natural resources. The inner, durable, polyester fiber enables the inner and outer support for the outer walls. The air space created by the combination of the flutes line which allows for heat to escape between the inner and outer walls. The points are spaced apart enable the inner and outer walls to support, or reinforce, each other while at the same time minimizing the conduction of heat directly between the inner and outer walls. The lines through the first thermal insulation layer minimize the transference of heat from the hot beverage via hot air escaping upward and downward. The polyester, non-woven fiber, with combination of small lines of air channels throughout the first thermal insulation layer, is very efficient in insulation and in the process of slowing down or preventing conduction of heat. Because the polyester, non-woven fiber with air channels is so well insulated, heat is not transferred between the first thermal insulation and second thermal insulation. This is why you feel no heat when you wrap your hands around the second thermal insulation layer, which feels like and graphically depicts a cowhide or a pigskin leather football. Even as the first thermal insulation layer is insulating heat from the coffee, this layer is absorbing heat from the coffee cup. The beverage container sleeve is an insulated container with an outside texture of printed, embossed paper which simulates the real bumpy texture inherent to an actual ball with the real leather feel of a football, basketball, baseball or soccer ball. Also, the outer bumpy texture surface can be personalized with an advertising message or logo form any giving sport team, by creating a warm and friendly portable advertisement, which could reach millions. The inside of the sleeve is made of durable, high-quality polyester fiber, with unique air channels which allows for heat to escape. It provides heat insulation for the warm drink, as well as safety and comfort for the consumer. The container is easy-to-hold, reusable, and recyclable. All the materials that comprise the product are made from 100% post-consumer recyclable plastic bottles, produced without depleting the earth's natural resources. In order for a company to retain and build on its competitive edge, it must constantly seek innovative ways of bringing in new customers, as it simultaneously controls costs. This can be effectively accomplished by using sustainable production methods and materials. The reusable, recyclable sleeve would lead to a greater reduction in waste and energy consumption. Reusable sleeves have a bigger environmental impact than paper over time.
The reusable and recyclable beverage sleeve outer layer holder simulates the bumpy texture inherent to an actual ball with real leather feel of a football, basketball or baseball can expand to hold to hold 8, 10, 12, 16 and 20 oz hot beverage cup size. The sleeve can collapse and be flattened by having a metal foil liner that can then be folded over each other and joined.
The outer bumpy texture's durable design is water-resistant for easy cleaning and reuse. It keeps hot liquid from soaking though and can retain its mechanical strength against water compared to traditional paper pulp sleeves, meaning that the sleeves can be reused, which is an important characteristic of this invention: its durability. The double layer has a first and second ply which forms an interior region between them that is substantially filled. The first layer's texture is comprised of embossed paper that simulates the bumpy texture of a sport ball that is made up of paper. This texture is construction creates a better gripping surface, characteristically providing safe portability and a better grip. The second ply's inner texture that touches the cup is made from non-woven, high quality, polyester fiber with a combination of countless small lines of air channels, throughout the inner layer of the sleeve. This characteristic allows heat to escape are joined face to face relationship at a plurality of discrete bond site. The sleeve outer bumpy sport ball texture paper is made from recycled materials. The outer texture poly-coating, helps reduce any possible condensation accumulation which protects the outer of the sleeve from weakening. The top and bottom first and second openings are air channels extends from top to bottom providing isolated air channels within essentially an entire space between the liner and the flute, thereby reduce heat transfers that allows for heat to escape which protects and insulates your hand from the hot beverages. A need also exists for sport advertisers, marketers, companies and consumer alike to used more marketing tools that would be more environmental friendly and recyclable. In order for a company to retain and build on its competitive edge, it must constantly seek innovative ways of appealing to new customers, while simultaneously controlling costs and by using sustainable production methods. The reusable sleeve would lead to a greater reduction in waste and energy consumption. Reusable, sleeves have a bigger environmental impact than paper over time. A marketing tools that can be reused and recyclable in which the sleeve are comprise from 100% post-consumer recyclable plastic bottles; without deleting the earth's natural resources. This would be an environmental win-win.